In the field of the furniture and building component industries, for example, workpieces are often provided at their surface with a coating material, such as an edge banding. Applying the coating material to the workpieces is usually performed by means of a suitable hot-melt adhesive which is applied in the molten state onto the edge or onto the workpiece, for example. Alternatively, it is also possible to heat an edge precoated with a hot-melt adhesive by means of a hot air blower and thus bring the hot-melt adhesive to the desired melting temperature (hot-dip temperature).
Moreover, DE 10 2006 056 010 discloses a coating method in which an adhesive agent provided on the coating material or on the workpiece is heated or activated by using a laser. This method proved to be very efficient since the adhesive agent can be heated or activated in a very targeted manner. However, it turned out that laser technology does not allow for optimum coating results in all types of workpieces and coating materials.